


SoT... O como ser el antagonista de la historia, es una mierda.

by Luka_Crosszeria



Category: South Park
Genre: Eric Cartman es carne de cañon, Keeny es Princess Kenny, M/M, Mención de muerte, No Beta, No te dejes llevar por el titulo, SoT... AU, en realidad es una buena mierda
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-10-01 22:14:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20422088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luka_Crosszeria/pseuds/Luka_Crosszeria
Summary: Voy a decirte algo. Algo que comprendí apenas abrí los ojos.ESTOY JODIDO.SoT... O como ser el antagonista de la historia, es una mierda.Por: Eric T Cartman.





	SoT... O como ser el antagonista de la historia, es una mierda.

_Voy a decirte algo. Algo que comprendí apenas abrí los ojos._

_ESTOY JODIDO._

_¿Por qué?_

_Tal vez esto, te de una pequeña idea._

En la mesa de centro, de lo que antes era su apartamento hay un libro, bastante viejo en realidad, con la pasta enteramente dañada por el tiempo, el polvo y la humedad, las hojas amarillentas en su interior y una historia de mierda.

Pagina doscientos dos, capítulo cincuenta y uno: matar un reino, del libro "The Stick of Truth"

Aviso emergente, SPOILERS a la vista.

> **—Mataste a mi mejor amigo. — Dijo con furia rugiendo en su mirada, sus manos dirigiéndose a la empuñadura de su espada, el Rey Mago solo soltó una breve risa, llena de sarcasmo, repudio y descaro. Aun en una situación donde su vida corría peligro, no lo haría, jamás lo haría, nunca pediría una disculpa al indigno hijo de los elfos judíos, tampoco mentiría y diría que se arrepentía de sus acciones.**
> 
> **— ¿Es eso así? — Todo ello fue para este día, para el día en que el Gran Rey Mago alzará en sus manos la mítica vara de la verdad. Todas las personas que destruyó, el reino que sacrifico, la sangre que se derramó, fue únicamente para este momento. — Un sacrificio invaluable. Estoy seguro que el general Marsh se sentiría halagado.**
> 
> **—Stan confiaba en mí. — Se reprocho, una mirada acusadora, acuosa, indescriptible. — Y yo, confié en ti. — Su mano se amoldo perfectamente en la empuñadura de su espada, aun, negándose a usarla, recordando como hace algunos días bebía alegremente en la cantina de Token y Clyde, con Bebe preparando algunos bocadillos, con Stan vomitando al ver a la guerrera Testaburger, siendo testigo del amor entre Craig y Tweek, con la princesa Kenny, con el rey mago, con Eric, riéndose de su ridícula apariencia, porque, el rey elfo, Kyle Broflovski no soportaba el licor.**
> 
> _ ** Estaré allí, cada vez que me necesites, Kyle. ** _
> 
> **La sonrisa que se le fue otorgada ese día, parecía tan real, verdadera, sincera, sin embargo, al ver alrededor por algunos segundos, con su reino en llamas, con todos sus amigos, su gente, su familia muriendo, su amado bosque marchitándose, aquella sonrisa se distorsionó a una sonrisa enloquecedora.**
> 
> **Nunca fueron amigos.**
> 
> **El gran rey mago, nunca lo considero un amigo.**
> 
> **La mano del rey elfo judío cayó sin poder sacar su propia espada y alzarla contra el rey mago, el rey mago lo considero una fácil rendición, después de todo, no había nada que el rey de los elfos pudiera hacer, a un solo paso de tener la mítica y poderosa vara de a verdad.**
> 
> **A un paso de ser el humano más poderoso de los infinitos reinos del universo entero.**
> 
> **Ansiaba el poder inmensurable, porque ser solo el rey de los humanos, no fue suficiente, nada nunca sería suficiente, si se trataba de poder.**
> 
> **Quizás por eso, no noto la flecha que tenía su nombre en la punta filosa, que se incrusto, en su hombro izquierdo, el rey humano sonrió con sarcasmo, por supuesto Kenny no se quedaría de brazos cruzados después de haberlo traicionado.**
> 
> **Debió matarlo, en lugar de solo haberlo arrojado al corazón de la desesperanza, debió cortarle la cabeza, como a Butters, su fiel guardián.**
> 
> **Solo debe matarlos a todos.**
> 
> **—Pensé... pensé que éramos amigos, Eric. — El rey elfo sonaba abatido.**
> 
> **¿Amigos? ¿Amor? ¿Familia? ¿Acaso alguna vez necesito algo como eso? ¿Alguna vez ansío esos sentimientos?**
> 
> **La flecha fue retirada con precisión y rápidamente, si conocía a Kenny, no es que hubiera fallado al apuntar a su corazón, había veneno en esta flecha.**
> 
> **Era la primera vez que la princesa Kenny...**
> 
> **No, el príncipe Kenneth apuntaba una flecha hacia él.**
> 
> **Era extraño, ese sentimiento de traición, que experimento por un breve segundo.**
> 
> **—Su majestad, — el rey de los extintos humanos, se dirigió una última vez al rey de los elfos judíos. — No fue más que una simple herramienta. Igual que todos los otros.**
> 
> **—Sí, ya veo.**
> 
> **—¡No lo dejes tomar la vara de la verdad, Kyle! — Pero fue demasiado tarde, Kenny intentó lanzar otra flecha, la vara protegida por varios hechizos fue fácil de tomar con el nivel de magia que el mago poseía.**
> 
> **Él había ganado.**

O eso pensaron todos los lectores, seguir leyendo si quieres saber que paso.

Porque en realidad la estúpida vara de la verdad no era nada más que una mierda de palo de madera podrido sin poder alguno en las manos del mago, ¿ser el rey de todos los reinos existentes en el universo? ¡Que mierda!

¿Entonces? ¿Qué sucedió con todos los sacrificios que hizo el estúpido gran rey mago? ¡Por supuesto, no valieron nada!

Y el antagonista tuvo una muerte horrible a manos del rey elfo judio, porque, ni siquiera los poderes en los que tanto confiaba sirvieron frente a la furia del estúpido elfo, vamos que los dieciocho años vividos del niño humano, no se comparaban con los más de mil del elfo.

En conclusión, un libro de historia fantástica, como cualquier otro, donde al final los malos recibían su castigo y los buenos eran felices para siempre, porque por supuesto el rey elfo terminó casado con la elfa del arco del pueblo del sol, aquella que había ayudado en compañía de su antiguo ex-amigo, Eric, y teniendo molestas criaturas que lo llamaban papá.

—Iuggh... — Eric suspiró, sentado en la elegante silla de madera de cedro, finamente pulida, cojines de seda, rellenos de las más finas y suaves plumas de fénix de llamas, solo eras capaz de encontrar un artículo así de caro en las lejanas montañas del norte.

— ¿Hay algo malo con su té, Su majestad? — Eric elevo su mirada y se encontró con la cálida mirada de una niña de cabellos rubios como el oro y ojos azules.

—No hay nada mal con el té, princesa. — La suave niña hizo un pequeño mohín, sus mejillas se inflaron y su ceño se frunció. — Kenny. — Corrigió y Kenny asintió en conformidad, soltando una pequeña sonrisa después. Las ramas del mullido árbol del invierno se movieron con el aire, las hojas blancas como la nieve cayeron al césped, incluso cuando el sol estaba en su máximo esplendor, estar a la sombra de este misterioso árbol, era como estar dentro de su apartamento en Nueva York, con aire acondicionado.

Deberia plantar un arbol así en su habitacion en el palacio, los veranos aquí, eran infernales.

Bastante extraño en realidad.

Tanto o más como recordar haber muerto en un accidente de tránsito y al abrir los ojos, es de nuevo un bebé.

Fue un granshock, de pronto tantas caras rodeándolo, personas desconocidas, una de esas mujeres cavernícolas se atrevió a golpearlo en su pequeña nalga, la recordaría por siempre y le daría muerte, solo escúchenlo y véanlo llorar.

_—¡MALDITA PERRA!_

—¡Es un varón! — Grito con emoción.

—¡Es tan energético, solo escucha esos fuertes pulmones!

_—¡VETE A LA MIERDA! _—Por supuesto, solo un llanto intenso se escuchaba.

—¡Es adorable, Liane! ¡Será un digno rey!

—Déjame verlo, quiero ver a mi bebé... — La voz de la mujer desconocida se escuchaba cansada, pero estaba llena de amor, incluso con su llanto fuerte y molesto pudo darse cuenta, fue un sentimiento nostálgico, porque su propia madre había muerto hace algunos años, ella también se llamaba Liane, pero fue una pésima madre, siendo una prostituta la mayor parte de su vida y una drogadicta hasta el final de la misma.

La anciana que lo golpeó —¡Jodete, maldita pasa!— lo depositó suavemente entre los brazos de una joven mujer, de expresión amable, ojos acuosos y una sonrisa satisfecha.

Dejó de llorar.

Esta mujer era su madre, lo supo de inmediato.

Y al mismo tiempo no sabía qué mierda pasaba, él estaba yendo a trabajar como cada maldito día, luego murió, y después... después una maldita anciana golpeaba sus nalgas con sus asquerosas y arrugadas manos y no podía hacer nada para estrangularla, porque sus manos eran demasiado pequeñas, demasiado frágiles, demasiado inútiles.

¡Era un maldito bebé de mierda!

—¿Cómo va a llamarlo su majestad?

—Eric Theodore Cartman, el próximo rey de Kupa Keep.

No fue más fácil comprender que mierda paso, simplemente lo aceptó.

De alguna manera, esto estaba pasando.

De alguna jodida manera, ahora era el antagonista deThe Stick of Truth.

Eric clavó su tenedor en uno de los pastelillos servidos en el centro de la elegante mesa, ocho años después, agradece que por fin pueda caminar sin ayuda de nadie, hablar para expresar lo que siente y, sobre todo, pueda estrangular hasta la muerte a mujeres que se atrevan a golpear su trasero.

Los primeros dos años de su vida, fueron...

EL INFIERNO EN VIDA.

_¿Puedes imaginar ser un adulto de veintisiete años atrapado en el cuerpo de un bebé? ¡¿Puedes?! ¡¿REALMENTE PUEDES?!_

Pero vamos, eso no era lo que realmente importaba aquí.

— ¿Así que el rey elfo judío, vendrá a conocerte? — Los ojos de Eric, se centraron en Kenny, asintiendo en silencio.

Aunque se supone que esta reunión no se dé hasta dentro de algunos años más.

¿Eso significa que está cambiando su futuro?

Tiene que, porque Liane aún sigue viva, cuando se supone que moriría cinco años después de su nacimiento, Eric no dejaría que su madre muriera si podía evitarlo y claro que lo hizo, su padre y su medio hermano, por otro lado, eran muertes inevitables.

Tenía que hacerse rápidamente con la corona real, si quería que sus planes funcionaran.

Y tuviera un futuro más allá de los dieciocho años.

Porque esta vez, definitivamente no iba a morir y si para evitarlo, tenía que besar el suelo que el maldito rey de los elfos pisaba, lo haría.

* * *

— ¿Dices que solo tiene ocho años? — Kyle bajó del carruaje, a su lado, la eterna figura vestida de negro y azul profundo, Stanley Marsh, su escolta personal desde hace varios años y su más leal sirviente.

Más que eso, Kyle lo consideraba un hermano.

—Así es su majestad. — Kyle frunció su ceño, no solo por el título que Stan utilizó para referirse a él, estaba acostumbrado a ser tratado con cortesía frente a otras personas, esta vez, sin embargo, la sorpresa vino con la información reciba.

—¿Hace cuánto ascendió al trono?

—Hace tres años.

—¡¿Tenía cinco cuando se convirtió en rey?! ¡Tiene que ser el rey más joven de la historia!

Stan asintió.

—Además él tiene estas cosas que ha llamado "hospitales" donde atienden grandes emergencias, con médicos y magos, "escuelas" donde enseñan a los niños por grupos, "bancos" donde se genera algo llamado "dinero" e "impuestos" y también algo llamado "seguro social" para los trabajadores en los campos y "becas" para los niños que quieren estudiar en las escuelas, pero no tienen el suficiente dinero.

—¡Oh! — Kyle asintió, entusiasmado.

—También ese "chocolate" que tanto le gusta, su majestad, es producido aquí, aunque conocemos la semilla que Su majestad, el rey de Kupa Keep llamo "cacao" procesarlo es... algo imposible para cualquier otra persona, elfo, hada, ogro, enano, dragón o criatura que puedas pensar.

—Es increíble.

—Es un reino próspero, donde sus habitantes son felices y aman a su rey. Un digno ejemplo para las otras criaturas. — Stan, al igual que Kyle se sentía maravillado, finalmente...

Finalmente, el reino que alguna vez amó, era todo lo que alguna vez soñó.

—Es un rey honorable y justo.

Los guardias, sirvientes, ministros y demás compañía, que estaban esperando por el rey extranjero, sonrieron casi involuntariamente, orgullosos de su pequeño gran rey mago.

—¡Espero que haya tenido un excelente viaje, su alteza!

Su reunión con el pequeño rey estaba programada para el siguiente día, observando el gran palacio que se presentaba con orgullo, Kyle suspiró frustrado, tenía gran curiosidad por ver a Eric Cartman.

No podía imaginar al niño, con una corona de rey, sentado en ese gran trono forjado en oro y dejando de ser un niño para dirigir a todo un reino. Dejando de jugar y de reír, de llorar o de hacer cualquier pequeño berrinche porque aún no quería irse a la cama o que su madre le leyera un cuento.

Dejando de tener miedo.

Justo cuando Kyle apartó la mirada del palacio y suspiró largamente, negando levemente. Sintió un leve empujón, un sonido seco y un:

—¡Ay! — Era un niño pequeño, un bonito niño, regordete y adorable, con un leve sonrojo eterno en sus mejillas, que se acentuaba después de correr, cabello castaño con pequeños mechones que caían suavemente sobre su frente, grandes ojos en dos colores, raro, extraño, pero no desagradable, atrayente...

Hermoso.

—¡Lo siento! ¿Estás bien? — Kyle sujeto al niño y lo ayudó a ponerse de pie, Stan a su lado ayudó a sacudir las ropas del niño también, la mayoría de las hojas secas en su ropa cara no eran por la caída reciente, este niño había estado jugando en el bosque y Kyle asintió, con una ligera sonrisa de aprobación.

Sí, así debe ser. Juega, ríe, corre, llora, ensuciate... disfruta tu niñez.

—Estoy bien, gracias. — La sonrisa en su infantil rostro, quedaba perfectamente con su inocente apariencia, incluso Stan, observo Kyle, se dejó llevar por la dulzura que emanaba este niño, revolviendo gentilmente el suave cabello del infante, una extraña acción en el siempre estoico Stanley Marsh. — ¿Quiénes son ustedes?Ummm... — ladeo su cabeza levemente.

Kyle tampoco lo evitó, su impulso por abrazar a este adorable niño, era algo que estaba dentro de sus genes, el amor fraternal, con un hermano pequeño, no tan pequeño en realidad, quinientos años para la vida de un humano, no puede considerarse pequeño, este niño, a sus ojos, es algo más precioso, más delicado, más efímero.

Y Eric puede soportarlo, se obliga a hacerlo.

Fue, un poco difícil, lo admite sin problemas. Lograr el reino ideal que alguna vez Kyle soño (algo tan sencillo como eso), todas esas ideas novedosas (no para él), en algún futuro lejano habrían sido las ideas de Kyle, en su momento locas, descabelladas y que muchos habrían pensado los llevarían a la ruina, las mismas quejas que él escuchó con tan solo cinco años.

Pero al final lo tenía, lo tenía donde quería.

Eric alzó sus manos y acepto el abrazo, envolviendo sus pequeños brazos alrededor del cuello de Kyle, el rey de los elfos tenía un hermano pequeño, al que adoraba en demasía, el libro no menciona nada más allá de su nombre y algunos cuantos recuerdos que el mismo Kyle revela en una más que añorada escena, donde finalmente, la desconfianza que alguna vez tuvo hacia el rey mago, se esfumó.

El más grande error.

—¡Su majestad! — Kenny alzaba con dificultad su pesado y esponjoso vestido rosa, el abrazo terminó y tanto Kyle como Stan observaron a la pequeña niña. — ¡Oh, no es justo! ¿Por qué dejas que un extraño te abrace? ¡Cuándo yo quiero abrazarte siempre me apartas! — La pequeña princesa mira con enojo al tipo grande y raro, que tiene una corona de ramas secas en la cabeza, con cierto recelo. Kyle sonríe, aun manteniendo al niño en sus brazos, para cualquier otra persona el niño sería pesado, porque, buen espíritu divino, el niño está bien alimentado. Pero no para Kyle, el niño es apenas un peso muerto en sus brazos y Eric es consciente de este hecho, porque la gran descripción de su dolorosa y sangrienta muerte, tiene mucho que ver con eso.

Eric prefiere tener la protección de esos brazos, a ser el objetivo a destruir.

—¿Su majestad? — Stan susurra... siendo el primero en notarlo. — Pequeña niña, en donde está su majestad, el gran rey mago.

Kenny rueda sus ojos en blanco, sonríe y apunta a Kyle.

Específicamente al niño en los brazos de Kyle.

—¡Te encontré Eric! ¡Ahora tú tienes que perseguirme!

—¡No quiero Kenny! ¡Ya he jugado contigo todo el día! ¡Estoy agotado! — Eric se aferró a Kyle, interpretando a un niño que se ha cansado de jugar.

Su vida estando en riesgo, lo volvía el mejor actor del mundo, incluso más que Leonardo DiCaprio, ¡Solo dale el maldito Oscar!

—¿Su majestad? — Kyle intenta llamarlo, después de recuperarse del shock inicial, y mucho después de que el niño se ha acomodado en su hombro y escucha su respiración calmada.

—¡Se ha dormido! — Grita Kenny, cubriendo su boca cuando Stan, lleva su dedo a sus propios labios, pidiendo silencio. — Ha estado trabajando mucho y últimamente no jugaba, así que lo obligué a jugar conmigo, — anuncio con orgullo la pequeña niña, Stan y Kyle la observaron con diversión.

¿Cuándo verían de nuevo una escena así?

Un rey, ¿Obligado a jugar?

Un segundo más tarde, una horda de sirvientes llega con una mujer.

**—**¡Mamá Liane! — Kenny la saludo y Liane se inclinó para acariciar la mejilla de Kenny y dejar un beso cálido en ella, después con una amable sonrisa hace una pequeña reverencia que sus sirvientes imitan.

_Protocolos, protocolos, nunca los olvides, _se dice Eric y si pudiera rodaría sus ojos.

Entre abriendo uno de sus ojos para ver qué sucedía.

—Su majestad, es un niño feliz. — Kyle dijo, solo después de presentarse formalmente ante la madre del rey, Liane asiente con seguridad y orgullo, porque ha criado a un excelente niño.

_¡¿Feliz?! ¡Maldita sea, tú, jodida mierda judia! Intenta ser feliz sabiendo que vas a morir de la peor manera posible, inténtalo vamos, y si lo logras voy a chuparte las bolas hasta dejártelas secas, en serio._

—Todos lo amamos, es nuestro pequeño sol. — Extrañamente las palabras de su madre, son las únicas que han logrado alojarse con fuerza en su corazón. En el suyo y en el del personaje original, podía decir sin equivocarse.

—Y yo, deseo proteger este sol. — Kyle observó al niño en sus brazos, dormía pacíficamente, seguramente cansado, pero feliz, en un mundo de ensueño, creado por y para él, ¿qué soñará este niño? ¡Deben ser sueños hermosos, como su alma!

_¡Solo recuerda eso! ¡Solo eso! ¡Tienes que protegerme, maldito idiota! ¿Después de todo lo que hice por ti?_

_¿Trabajar por las personas?_

_¿Por un reino?_

_¿Por la felicidad de otros?_

_¡Por supuesto que no!_

_¡Todo fue para ti!_

_Para mí, para que no me mates._

Ser el antagonista de la historia, es una reverenda mierda.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, esta loca idea vino después de que en mi depresión me puse a leer novelas chinas bl xD hay muchas de ellas donde el personaje es ahora el protagonista de alguna novela, así que si esta idea no es mía.
> 
> La letra en cursiva, son los pensamientos de Eric, por si no lo notaron XD jajaja nuestro gordito favorito estará muy occ, pero supongo que si estas buscando no morir, está más que justificado y solo lo dejaré ser el mismo, en sus propios pensamientos y alguna que otra vez, que seguramente se saldrá de control, sin querer.
> 
> Eric no morirá -otra vez-.
> 
> Si leyeron bien las etiquetas ya sabrán lo que le depara en el futuro.
> 
> Realmente no sé si continuarlo o no así que quedará como finalizado.
> 
> Si les gusto, dejen un comentario, si no les gusto también.


End file.
